1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to poker games generally, and specifically to a poker or poker-type game having a wager returning feature for bad beat events.
2. Related Art
A common “annoyance” in poker and poker-type games is what is known as a bad beat which generally occurs when generally ill-advised play results in a weaker hand becoming the winning hand seemingly as a stroke of sheer luck. Traditional attempts at addressing bad beats are quite intrusive in that they alter game play such as by requiring players to declare winning hands, requiring separate jackpots for bad beat losers. In addition, traditional attempts have been shown to be ineffective in curbing play, especially by inexperienced players, that leads to bad beats.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.